


The Call of the Hunt

by CertainVICTORy



Category: Monster Hunter (Video Games), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, M/M, Monsters, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24939046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CertainVICTORy/pseuds/CertainVICTORy
Summary: Victor, Gloria, Hop and Marnie are a group of Monster hunters that have managed to capture an elder dragon. What they don't know the troubles they will cause in doing so!
Relationships: Hop/Masaru | Victor, light - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea from a few of my friends. Spelly and Halorocks (Tumblr) thanks to them for letting me write this. Also this was my first attempt in writing something like this, will I make more? I don't know! It all depends on who well received this was.

It was a busy afternoon in the Hunter’s Guild. The sounds of delightful chatter about recent hunts filled the air, while the blacksmith was hard at work in creating and refining new armor and weaponry for the hunters to use. Young Victor sat down in the dining hall and flipped through the pages of the Monster Guidebook, carefully eyeing each monster that their guild has ever recorded. “No, that’s not it.” He pondered as he stared intensely at the book. The sound of laughter filled the air as the sound of clanking metal, approached him.

“Vic! You still looking through the book?” He looked up and saw his twin sister, Gloria, smiling at him through the Odogaron Alpha Armor that she donned. It was red and black, carefully crafted to her liking. Metal flames stuck out of her breastplate and arm guards, which shined in the sun as she stood. Her brown hair carefully tucked back in a ponytail, and on her face was a red mouthpiece that looked like the snarling mouth of the very beast she fought to craft said armor. Without skipping a beat Victor, took a big whiff and shook his head.

“You smell like burnt wood and skin,” She quickly brushed off the soot from her armor and sat down,

“Well, dear brother! We just captured the elusive,  Teostra.” Victor quickly closed the book and looked up at her.

“There’s no way you guys caught an Elder Dragon? I thought the were nigh impossible!” She nodded and chuckled,

“We thought so, too, until today! Come on; I’ll show ya!” Gloria took her brother’s hand, and they rode down the lift towards the docks, only to find a large crowd had gathered around. “Out of the way! High ranking hunter coming through!”

“Sorry about her!” Victor bowed as he squeezed past the fellow hunters and spotted the massive red beast.

“Wow, that’s impressive!” Victor watched as the Elder Dragon flailed around in its metal bindings. The leather wings, tied down by chains, extended as if it was trying to fly away. Victor walked carefully towards the monster and began to sweat as the air around it began to heat up. “This is a Tesotra, of course, how’d you guys managed to capture it?” Just then, a boy around Victor’s age appeared, he had dark skin and purple hair. On his head was a coral Bycocket that had a feather on it, and on his body, he wore the Coral Pukei Pukei Alpha set. The armor glistened and sparkled as he shook fro laugher. He adjusted the large leather belt and smiled at Victor.

“Oh, that was easy! We just lured it towards some ice traps! And the rest was history!” Victor looked at the boy and blushed as he smiled at him.

“That’s amazing, Hop!”

“Oh well, you know, I try!” He placed his hands behind his head and laughed out loud as a girl in a white robe walked up.

“ **I** was the one who set the traps, while Hop here ran around looking like a fool.” He threw his hands in the air and blushed.

“I was leading it towards the monster, Marnie!” She smiled slightly as she threw off her hood to reveal her jet black hair. She brushed the dust off of her white robe that was the King Val Hazak Alpha set. It looked like it was rotting due to the monster parts she used, but it kept her safe from harm from almost any monster.

“And I think you just wanted to show off, to Vic now.” Hop crossed his arms and pouted as he kicked the ground.

_ ‘I just wanted him to be impressed, that’s all.’  _ Victor walked up to Hop and took his hand,

“I’m sure you were pretty amazing, Hop.” He kissed the boy on the cheek, causing Hop to blush at the contact of Victor’s soft lips.

“Yeah, you should go on the next expedition next time! I kind of missed you being there with us.”

“Yeah, sorry, I had some scouting to do, but definitely next time, I’ll come along!” Just then, an older man walked towards the group and smiled.

“My children, I commend you for the recent capture of this Elder Dragon! He smiled at Gloria, Marnie, and Hop and looked at the Teostra. “Not many people could achieve such a feat.” Gloria placed her hands on her hips and smiled.

“Thanks, Master Kabu! We did our best!” Victor looked at his sister and sighed,

_ ‘Gloria is so amazing. She’s strong and charismatic. And has a higher monster hit count than me, I wonder if I can get strong like her!’  _ Just then, he heard a low roar coming from behind Gloria. The Teostra slowly sat up as the chains around it began to creak from the weight.

“What’s happening?” Someone shouted as the Teostra roared and broke free from its bindings.

“Gloria, watch out!” Victor pushed his sister out of the way as the Teostra grabbed him and took to the skies. It roared and blasted a giant fireball towards the docks before flying off.

“Victor!” Gloria shouted as her brother disappeared in the sky. Kabu stood up and began to shout.

“Quick, put the fires out! And get the wounded to safety!”

Gloria watched as the other hunters put out the flames. She stared at the spot where Victor pushed her out of the way. “Vic, what were you thinking?” She clenched her fist and ran towards the mission board.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Hop and Marnie stood by the board and tapped their foot as she slowly turned around and walked away.

“Oh, no, you don’t!” Marnie grabbed her shoulder and spun her around. Gloria smiled and waved her arms around.,

“Guys, what’s up? Fancy meeting you here!” Hop glared at her and shook his head,

“You were planning on going after him, weren’t you?”

“What? No? I was just going to go on a scouting mission!” Marnie locked eyes with Hop, and they both sighed,

“A scouting mission to find Victor?” Gloria nodded and stood straight up.

“Come on, guys; he doesn’t have his Greatsword with him or his armor! I have to find him! And I’m not going to stand by and let you two stop me!”

“Gloria.”

“Let me finish! Anyways, he’s been part of our group for ages, and as a team, we leave no man behind!” Marnie placed her hand on Gloria’s mouth and held up a piece of paper.

“We get it! That’s why we got special permission from the master to go look for him!” Gloria teared up and hugged them tightly.

“You guys are the best!” Hop laughed and adjusted his hat.

“Anyways, the scouts have reported back and well, good news and bad news.”

“What’s the good news?”

“They found Victor.” Gloria smiled, but it quickly dropped when Hop grimaced.

“What’s the bad news?”

“Well, they found him...in the Elder Recess.” 

“The Elder Recess? The place where all the Elder Dragons go??” Hop and Marnie nodded as Gloria fell back into her chair. “Oh, geez, we better get going then! I’ll go grab his armor and weapon; I’ll meet you guys by the docks.” The trio nodded and went on their separate ways.

Gloria ran towards her brother’s room and rummaged through to his armor and Weapon and held it. “Looks can be deceiving, I suppose. She laughed as she attached it to her back and stood up. “Okay, I think I have everything, she looked over at Victor’s desk and saw a few flash pods and eyed them for a bit. 

“Never know when we could use some of these.” She placed them into her bag and headed out towards the docks. “Don’t worry, Vic, I’m coming for ya!”

* * *

“Ow, my head.” Victor touched his face and felt a drop of sweat as he saw lava spilling out of the rocks. He looked around and spotted the Teostra roaming about near him. He reached for his bag and froze as he had a limited amount of supplies. 

“Well, this is great!”


	2. Chapter 2

Gloria ran towards the docks and met up with Marnie and Hop, both waving at the girl as she walked up.

“You guys have everything?” Hop nodded and opened up his bag.

“Yeah, I got a few potions and medicinal herbs, as well as some cooling drinks. We are facing a fire dragon, after all!” Marnie flipped through the ammo of her light bow gun and nodded.

“I got a few traps ready and enough ammunition to take down the Teostra and then some.” Gloria nodded and stood towards the docks.

“Then lets go! To the Elder Recess!”

* * *

“Okay, Vic, you’ve been in worse situations before, just not this close to lava.” Victor carefully stood up from the ground and backed away as the Teostra growled at him. He held his hands up and smiled, 

“Hey, pal! There’s no need to be alarmed! I’m perfectly harmless!” The dragon stomped towards him and shot fire out towards the boy.

“Oh, geez!” He rolled out of the way, barely dodging the flames as it singed a bit of his hair. He quickly put out the fire that burned his robe and ran out towards the open area. “Okay, gotta find a way out!” He checked his map and groaned when the nearest place was miles away.

“Okay, I can probably set off an S.O.S beacon, and maybe someone can rescue me!” Victor ducked behind cover and panted as the Teostra stomped around him.  _ ‘Okay, time to look for-’  _ He froze when his beacon was nowhere to be found.

“Oh, crap!” He shouted and jumped when the Teostra roared and began chasing after him. “Okay, note to self, never ever let Gloria go off on her own to do monster hunts!” He saw a cliff and began climbing down the vines. He looked up as the Teostra burned the vines causing them to snap one by one.

“Oh, come on!” The vine he was holding onto broke, causing him to fall. He rolled at the last minute to break his fall. Rolling onto his back, he looked up and saw the Teostra, struggling to get to him. “Well, I guess it can’t get any worse.” Just then, he heard a loud roar echoing across the area. “It just did….”

* * *

“Okay, where to start looking?” Gloria looked over the cliff in the Elder Recess. She looked over at Marnie, who readied her light bow gun. “Any ideas where to look?”

“Don’t ask me, I’m not much of a scout, unlike Hop’s boyfriend here.” Hop threw his hands back and blushed.

“He’s not my boyfriend!” Gloria rolled her eyes and chuckled.

“Yeah, I’m sure best friends give each other kisses all the time.”

“We are super close friends!” Gloria turned her head towards Hop and raised a brow at him.

“Really now? That’s not Victor told me in his journal.”

“Wait, he wrote about me?” Gloria giggled and shook her head.

“Nope, but you just spilled it!” Marnie walked up to Hop and placed a hand on his shoulder.

“I wish you two a healthy and successful relationship.” Hop crossed his arms and pouted.

“Very funny, you two.” He looked around and froze as he spotted some smoke rising from the distance. “Hey, look!” The trio looked on as they saw the pillar.

“You think that’s the Teostra?” Marnie pointed towards the smoke and nodded.

“Yeah, look at how close it is to the mountain. It’s gotta be there.” Just then, the trio heard a roar and stared at each other.

“That wasn’t the Teostra, was it.” Hop looked at Gloria, who shook her head.

“We better get moving!”

Victor sat up as the Teostra ran away from the sound of the roar. “I sure hope that’s not what I think it is.” He heard giant footsteps approach him from above him as he huddled towards the wall. He looked up and froze as he saw a spiny monster, looking around.

_ ‘Of course! It’s the Elder Recess, why wouldn’t it be here!’  _ Victor moved slightly, only to kick over a rock causing the dragon to look down at him. “Oh shi-”

“Victor, get down!” He looked up as he saw Gloria stabbed the dragon with her Gun Lance. As it embedded itself in the spines, she pulled the trigger, and a loud explosion shot through towards the dragon, blasting it back a few feet.

“Gloria, you’re here!” He smiled as Hop jumped down towards him and hugged him tightly.

“Victor, are you hurt? Gods, I was so worried about you! Don’t you ever do something so reckless again!” 

“Hop, I’m okay.” The boy hugged his boyfriend tightly and reached up and pressed his hand up to Hop’s face. Hop grabbed it and kissed it as Victor caressed his chin. “Thanks for coming to rescue me.” Victor kissed Hop on the cheek and stood up. “We have to be careful, that’s a Negigante right there.”

“Nergi, what?” Hop took Victor’s hand and looked up as the monster roared at Gloria.

“Come on, Hop, I’ll explain once we get to where the others are.” Victor looked around and spotted a way up through some leftover vines that were hanging on the cliff. “Hop, can you get us up there?”

“Yeah, just hang on!” Hop grappled to the ledge and grabbed Victor by the hips, and launched upwards towards the vines.

“Marnie, give them cover!” Gloria shouted as she blocked the Nergigante’s charge.

“Right!” Marnie attached a clip of stun ammo to her Light Bowgun and began firing at the monster’s face, causing it to stumble a bit.

Victor climbed onto the cliff and looked down at the Nergigante. “Everyone, be careful of its spines! When they are white, be sure to break them; otherwise, we are in serious trouble!” Gloria nodded and tossed up Victor’s armor.

“Catch!” Victor grabbed it and smiled at his Anjanath alpha set armor. He put on the red chain main and placed the helmet over his head.

“Hop, mind tightening up the back for me?” Victor watched as the Nergigante slammed its horns into Gloria’s shield. “Marnie, use thunder and dragon rounds and weaken the spikes for me.”

“Copy that, Vic.” Marnie crouched down and drew the monster’s attention as she fired continuously at it.

“Okay, Victor, all good to go!” Hop grabbed his dual blades and looked at him.

“Hop, do your thing, and support Gloria by making her take less damage.”

“You mean I can go wild?” Victor nodded and laughed,

“Yeah, man, go wild!” Hop jumped down and charged after the monster. He slashed at the Nergigante’s legs and jumped onto its head.

“I’m gonna topple him, get ready!” Victor nodded at Hop and whistled at Gloria.

“Gloria, my Greatsword, if you will!” She nodded and tossed it to him. He felt the large blade and swung it around. He watched as Hop jumped around on the Nergigante’s face, carefully guiding it close towards the wall. He then looked at Marnie,

“Marnie, as soon as Hop jumps off, hit it with your Exhaust ammo, specifically around its face.” Victor looked at Gloria and nodded at her as she reloaded her Gunlance.

_ ‘Come, on Hop; you can do it.’  _ Hop looked up at him and jumped off as the Nergigante ran towards the cliff. Victor stood up and lifted his Greatsword and took a deep breath. “Okay, Vic, just like you’ve practiced.” He jumped off and spun in the air, letting the sword carry his momentum just as the Nergigante rammed into the cliff and stumbled, Victor, slammed his sword into the monster’s body, slicing through the spines with ease.

“Alright, Vic!” Gloria stabbed the monster’s body and pulled the trigger, causing it to explode on its body. Marnie began unloading her bullets into the monster’s spines, breaking them off as she reloaded. Hop took a deep breath and started to slash all around the monster’s body as it laid on the ground.

“Everyone, pull back it’s getting up!” Victor shouted as he put his sword back onto his back. Hop ran by and lifted him off of the monster and carried him back towards Gloria, who held her shield up.

“It’s always nice to have you on expeditions, Vic!” Gloria looked back and nodded towards her brother. “I’m impressed you were able to remember the Nergi’s stuff.”

“Well, I did do a lot of reading; the Nergigante did appear quite a bit. Some say it was a myth, but here we are, facing it.” Just then, the monster roared and looked up at Marnie and took to the skies.

“Marnie, get out of there!” Hop shouted, Victor, looked through his bag and shook his head.

“If only I had a flash pod with me! We can take it out of the sky.”

“You mean this?” Gloria handed Victor the yellow pod and laughed as he took it.

“You went to my room, didn’t you?”

“Well, yeah? How else did I get your armor?”

“Right, well, here goes!” Victor pulled back the string and steadied his hand, but he started to shake as he tried to aim. “I think I’m still shaky from the fall; I can’t get a good shot.”

“Here, Vic.” Hop held up his hand to Victor’s and smiled as it steadied.

“Thanks, love.” He pulled back the pod and shot it towards the monster’s face. A bright flash of light erupted from the area, causing the beast to fall towards the ground. As the ground rumbled and the dust cleared, the Nergigante stood up and began to walk away from the group.

“Hey, get back here!” Gloria shouted, Victor, stood up and winced as his vision began to blur.

“Victor!” Hop ran over to catch him and propped him up. “You okay, mate?”

“Yeah, I think I’m a bit winded from the fall still. I think it’s time for us to pull back and regroup for next time.

“Alright, I’ll go use the S.O.S.” Gloria shot the flare into the sky and watched as Marnie joined up with the group.

“Good work out there, Vic.” Marnie crouched down and patted his helmet.

“You guys did great! Too bad we couldn’t get anything from the Nergi.”

“Actually,” Marnie reached behind her pocket and pulled out a scale. “We got something, at least! I’m sure Kabu will be happy seeing this.”

The group smiled as the hunters came to their rescue. Another mission successful.

  
  
  



End file.
